


Gostos peculiares

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: M/M, Multi, sprinterkombiuber
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Não era que Julinho fosse propriamente lerdo. Às vezes pequenos detalhes simplesmente lhe fugiam ou não achava que eram tão dignos de investigação assim.





	Gostos peculiares

**Author's Note:**

> Eis que eu escrevi outra sprinterkombiuber pra galera do ot3 que eu sei que existe hehehe Uns dias atrás eu postei uma fic chamada "Tú sabes que palabras usar para hacerme suspirar" onde o Reinaldo chama o Julinho por um apelido peculiar de "Panshi"
> 
> Essa fic vai contar o significado disso, psé
> 
> Fic baseada num prompt que a Excelentíssima Senhora Rainha dos Typos me deu. Ela também betou. FINALMENTE SAIU EHM !!!!!!!!!
> 
> Caito, fala pro Juliano aparecer na live de Reinaldo. 
> 
> #ReinaldoNaLive2k19

I.

 

A primeira pessoa a perceber, como não podia deixar de ser, foi Maurílio. Provavelmente ele poderia ter notado muito antes, mas isso só lhe chamou a atenção na primeira vez que os três foram à praia.

 

Estava acabando de estirar sua toalha no chão quando a conversa começou.

 

— Você não vai passar protetor, Julinho? — Reinaldo perguntou, naquele tom inocente, mas com os olhos penetrantes, que Maurílio já sabia que significava que ele só aceitava uma resposta para aquela pergunta e todas as outras estariam erradas.

 

— Ah, corazón, eu não curto muito passar não… Mas não se preocupa, eu não me queimo fácil. — Julinho tentou responder, se preocupando em checar a posição exata de sua toalha, só para não ter que encarar o outro.

 

Mas, foi só olhar de relance para ver aquela expressão fixa de Reinaldo na sua direção, com o protetor que tinha acabado de passar nele mesmo em mãos.

 

Julinho até tentou ignorar, mas, como Maurílio previa, ele não resistiu muito tempo e Reinaldo nem precisou falar mais nada.

 

— Tá, eu passo um pouco. — Julinho pegou o protetor da mão de Reinaldo e passou mal e porcamente no rosto e nos braços.

 

Maurílio até podia deixar passar, mas já estava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios antes mesmo de se manifestar:

 

— Isso aí não tá protegendo nada, Julinho, você devia passar melhor.

 

— Maurí tem razão! — Reinaldo rapidamente concordou. — Tem que passar bem para proteger a pele! Eu posso passar pra você!

 

Julinho dedicou um olhar atravessado a Maurílio antes de responder.

 

— Tá, Reinaldo, pode ser…

 

Reinaldo pegou o protetor de volta com uma felicidade incomum.

 

— Pode deitar! Fica melhor pra eu passar.

 

Julinho se deitou na sua toalha, de barriga pra cima e Maurílio se sentou também para aguardar os dois. Se distraiu olhando o mar, mas quando voltou a observar os dois, Julinho parecia que já estava quase cochilando e Reinaldo passava protetor na sua barriga com um cuidado e reverência talvez um tanto quanto exagerados. Sem contar no olhar carinhoso dele.

 

Maurílio ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o namorado. Dali a pouco, Reinaldo percebeu que era observado e levantou os olhos para ele, corando e se encolhendo.

 

Maurílio riu, fazendo um gesto como se estivesse fechando a boca com fechecler. Tinha certeza que Julinho não ia se incomodar de Reinaldo gostar da sua barriga, mas se isso ia deixar seu namorado encabulado assim, podia guardar segredo. Achava bem fofo, na verdade. Detalhes que faziam com que se apaixonasse mais, tanto por Reinaldo quanto por ver ele e Julinho juntos.

  
II.

 

A segunda a notar, foi Amanda.

 

Estava acostumada a ir visitar Maurílio e agora que ele namorava Julinho e Reinaldo não era diferente. Era normal que chegasse lá e encontrasse os outros dois.

 

Foi assim que começou a notar um certo comportamento peculiar.

 

Sempre que chegava lá, Julinho costumava estar no sofá, em alguma posição que permitisse que Reinaldo deitasse na sua barriga. Se não estavam no sofá, estavam no chão. Isso quando não estavam na cama — e realmente não fazendo nada demais, só distraídos conversando.

 

Lembrava-se bem de ter notado uma vez,  em que pedira a Julinho alguma coisa, ouvir Reinaldo fazer alguns barulhos em reclamação quando Julinho se levantou.

 

Julinho não estando por perto, Reinaldo até gostava de ficar próximo de Maurílio, mas só se encostando no ombro ou puxando Maurílio para o seu colo. Nunca na barriga, não como fazia com Julinho.

 

Dessa vez, Amanda estava sentada na poltrona, Brenda no colo, Julinho e Reinaldo no sofá ao lado. Para ser mais exata, Julinho sentava de lado com Reinaldo novamente usando sua barriga como travesseiro, aparentemente adormecido. Fazia Amanda ficar ainda mais curiosa a respeito.

 

— Ele tá dormindo mesmo? — Amanda perguntou de repente, em tom mais baixo para não incomodar.

 

Julinho, que estava entretido no seu celular, olhou para Reinaldo fazendo uma leve carícia nos seus cabelos.

 

— Acho que tá sim. — Julinho sorriu para o namorado adormecido. — Ele adora dormir no meu colo, é assim mesmo.

 

— É... Eu meio que percebi. — Amanda comentou, com um sorriso de quem entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali.

 

Julinho achou a expressão dela estranha, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, Maurílio entrou na sala.

 

— Manda, eu juro que não lembro de estar com o seu DVD de Orgulho e Preconceito. Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo esse filme, deve tar na sua casa sim!

 

Amanda suspirou, botando Brenda no chão antes de se levantar. A cachorrinha correu para perto do sofá, com esperanças de conseguir uma carinho de Julinho.

 

— Eu já olhei, eu tenho certeza que tá com você! — Amanda insistiu. — Você deve ter procurado igual sua cara!

 

Ela puxou o irmão corredor a dentro, os dois discutindo e implicando um com o outro.

 

Julinho refletiu sobre o que a moça poderia querer dizer com aquele sorriso enquanto passava a mão distraidamente na cabeça de Brenda, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão e a questão acabou caindo no esquecimento.

 

III.

 

A mãe de Julinho gostava muito dos namorados do filho. Muito mesmo. Até porque os dois lhe faziam companhia, eram sempre solícitos e tinham assuntos em comum para conversar com ela. Com certeza os melhores com quem Julinho já aparecera em casa.

 

Não lhe importava que sua mãe, Dona Laury, achasse os dois muito moles e pouco interessantes, Dona Rosana achava Maurílio e Reinaldo ótimos rapazes.

 

Sempre fazia de tudo para mantê-los bem acolhidos quando iam até a casa dela. Por isso, resolveu levar um mate gelado para Reinaldo, que aguardava Julinho acabar de lavar a van para irem a um encontro a três mais tarde.

 

Ele tinha passado a noite lá e até se oferecera para ajudar Julinho, mas ele gostava de cuidar da sua sprinterzinha sozinho.

 

Dona Rosana chegou na garagem. Julinho, só de bermuda, enxaguava a sprinter com uma mangueira. Reinaldo estava sentado numa cadeira de praia, tão fixado que nem percebera quando ela se aproximou.

 

— Reinaldo? — Ela chamou suavemente.

Ele não respondeu, determinado como estava em observar os movimentos de Julinho.

 

Precisou insistir mais uma vez, tocando no ombro do genro para fazer ele olhar para ela.

 

— Ah, desculpa! Não percebi você, Dona Rosana.

 

— Sem problemas, querido! — Estendeu o copo para ele. — Trouxe um mate para você se refrescar. Está muito quente hoje, você precisa se hidratar!

 

— É muito gentil da sua parte! Obrigado pela preocupação!

 

Ele aceitou o copo e voltou a observar Julinho enquanto ele trabalhava. Distraído, Julinho nem notava, cantarolando alguma música do Raça Negra.

 

Dona Rosana se deteve mais um pouco por lá, observando.

 

Para Reinaldo, aparentemente ela nem estava mais ali. Bebia o mate que ela lhe entregara sem tirar os olhos de Julinho. Seguiu o olhar dele e chegou a conclusão de que ele olhava o torso desnudo do filho.

 

Quando ouviu Reinaldo suspirar, claramente apaixonado, ela abriu um sorriso. Gostava de ver o filho sendo apreciado assim.

 

Voltou para dentro de casa, mais uma vez satisfeita que Julinho estava em boas mãos.

  
IV.

 

De tempos em tempos o sindicato organizava uma pelada. Geralmente era um ambiente família — se por família significava alguns palavrões, xingamentos e a ocasional porradaria generalizada. Alguns levavam até os filhos e portanto, não era estranho que Julinho e Maurílio levassem Reinaldo junto.

 

Aliás, era a única forma de fazer Maurílio frequentar o evento, visto que ele não gostava de futebol. Tendo mais alguém não tão chegado em esportes com ele fazia com que se atrevesse a aparecer mais vezes.

 

Foi numa dessas peladas que a perspicácia de Renan novamente se fez presente. Ele, Rogerinho e Julinho ainda não tinham entrado em campo, o piloto do Ingá discutindo sobre quem deveria ficar no time deles hoje.

 

Reinaldo e Maurílio não estavam longe, sentados num banco próximo, embora não participassem da conversa.

 

Ou pelo menos, não participavam até Reinaldo erguer a voz para fazer um pedido um tanto inusitado.

 

— Fica no time dos sem camisa, Julinho.

 

Os três — e Maurílio — olharam para Reinaldo, que se encolheu.

 

— Er… Foi só uma sugestão. Sei lá.

 

Julinho sorriu para ele.

 

— Se é o que você quer, eu vou fazer, corazón.

 

Renan observou a troca com olhos estreitos, desconfiado.

 

Seguiram para o jogo, em que ficaram no time dos sem camisa, como Reinaldo pedira. Mesmo em campo, Renan arriscou olhar algumas vezes para onde Reinaldo e Maurílio estavam sentados, só para checar se Reinaldo estava mesmo olhando Julinho. Tinha habilidade o suficiente para vigiar e se concentrar no jogo ao mesmo tempo.

 

Durante o intervalo, Renan foi tomar uma água e cruzou com Reinaldo que saia do banheiro.

 

— Ah, Renan! — Reinaldo lhe sorriu despreocupado. — Vocês estão jogando muito bem hoje! — Ele elogiou, e Renan apenas o olhou de maneira desconfiada, fazendo o sorriso de Reinaldo morrer.

 

— É, Reinaldo, tamos sim… Mas olha… ‘Cê sabe que o Julinho não é forte, né?

 

— C-Como assim?

 

— Ele é gordo. Não importa o que ele diga, ele é gordo.

 

— .... Ok? — Reinaldo não parecia entender aonde aquele assunto queria chegar e nem porque Renan soava tão sério e solene.

 

— ‘Cê gosta de barrigas proeminentes, Reinaldo?

 

Reinaldo ficou vermelho, sem saber o que responder.

 

— R-Renan, eu--- Ele é meu namorado---

 

— Eu sei e ‘cê tá no direito sim de achar bonito. Só tô de olho que não quero você olhando pra barriga de Rogerinho!

 

— _O que?!_

 

— É isso que cê ouviu! Respeita a barriga do meu namorado que você já tem dois aí pra cuidar.

 

Reinaldo ficou boquiaberto e Renan se afastou, satisfeito. Não achava que Reinaldo fosse uma má pessoa, mas sendo uber e gostando do Maurílio, no mínimo tinha uns parafusos a menos e era bom deixar seu território bem demarcado.

 

De curtir uma certa barriguinha, Renan entendia muito bem.

  
V.

 

Simone não queria se envolver no relacionamento alheio. Não queria mesmo. Não se metia entre Rogerinho e Renan e sempre mantinha uma distância saudável do trisal, Julinho, Maurílio e Reinaldo. Até porque nem tinha intimidade com o último, embora depois que ele virou o figurinista oficial do programa, tivessem muito mais contato.

 

Simone detestava que dessem pitaco nos relacionamentos dela e garantia a mesma cortesia a outras pessoas. Amanda até dizia que ela era reservada demais, mas Simone não via isso como um defeito.

 

Porém, tudo tinha limites.

 

E depois do sexto programa em que Julinho aparecia com alguma regata cropped ou semi transparente, não aguentou mais ficar calada.

 

Por sorte — ou não — o responsável pela obra estava hoje no estúdio e ela esperou que os pilotos se sentassem nos seus lugares para chamar Reinaldo para perto dela.

 

Fingia ajustar o enquadramento da câmera enquanto Reinaldo se aproximava, os olhos fixos no modelito escolhido para Julinho: Uma regata preta cropped, que deixava sua barriga pronunciada bem a vista.

 

Simone limpou a garganta, buscando a atenção do uber e estilista.

 

Ele olhou para ela, curioso.

 

— Ah, você queria falar comigo, Simone?

 

— É… Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e com seu relacionamento, por favor não ache que eu estou julgando você pessoalmente... — Reinaldo parecia confuso com o rumo da conversa, franzindo a testa e Simone decidiu ser direta. — Será que dava pra você manter seu fetiche com a barriga do Julinho longe do programa? Tá muito na cara isso.

 

Reinaldo ficou vermelho, de um jeito que ela achava nem ser possível fora de desenhos animados.

 

— E-Eu não--- Olha, não é um---

 

Ela ergueu uma mão, o calando.

 

— Não precisa me explicar nada. Sério. Eu não quero saber. Só tenta escolher umas roupas mais neutras.

 

Reinaldo ainda parecia querer discutir, mas a voz de Rogerinho cortou o assunto.

 

— Vambora, ô Simone! Vamo gravar logo que eu tenho que ir resolver umas paradas depois!

 

Reinaldo segurou no braço de Simone.

 

— E-Eu vou mudar o figurino dele. Me desculpa.

 

— Tá tudo bem.

 

Ele se afastou e ela deu uma olhadinha por cima do ombro, percebendo na postura dele o quanto ele estava constrangido.

 

Achou graça na situação, mas em respeito e profissionalismo não riu.

 

— Pode rodar! — Anunciou aos pilotos.

 

I.

 

Não era que Julinho fosse propriamente lerdo. Às vezes pequenos detalhes simplesmente lhe fugiam ou não achava que eram tão dignos de investigação assim. Tinha mais o que pensar e fazer, era essa sua justificativa.

 

Estava deitado na cama de Reinaldo, — depois de um leve acidente envolvendo seu hábito de querer se jogar na cama, seus cachos e as várias almofadas cheias de contas coloridas que Reinaldo possuía — assistindo o dono da casa mandar umas mensagens no celular. Coisa da faculdade, ele explicara. Não via a hora dele largar o celular, brincando de passar o dedo pela coluna de Reinaldo, o que sabia que o fazia se arrepiar e sentir cócegas.

 

— Panshi, calma! — Reinaldo falou, entre risadinhas. — Eu juro que já vou deitar. É que é trabalho em grupo, eu tenho que resolver isso aqui logo.

 

— Uhum. — Respondeu Julinho. — Só tô te fazendo um carinho, neném, relaxa.

 

— Eu sei bem que tipo de carinho você está fazendo.

 

Julinho sorriu, todo dentes.

 

— Você me pegou.

 

Dali a alguns instantes, Reinaldo finalmente parou de digitar e deixou o celular de lado. Julinho puxou o namorado em seus braços, fazendo com que deitasse com o corpo contra o seu.

 

Deu um beijo nos cabelos dele.

 

— Odeio sua semana de provas. Quando vamos voltar ao seu horário normal?

 

— Logo. Só mais uma semana. Prometo. — Reinaldo buscou suas mãos, que circundavam sua cintura e colocou as próprias mãos sobre elas, fazendo um carinho. — Nem estamos tanto tempo assim sem se ver, Panshi.

 

— Já é tempo demais. — Julinho reclamou. — A propósito, você nunca me disse o que é “Panshi”.

 

Reinaldo subitamente ficou muito quieto em seus braços. Pareceu até perder um pouco da cor.

 

—  … Reinaldo? Tá tudo bem? - Perguntou alarmado.

 

— T-Tá. É só… Você não vai querer saber o que é.

 

— Como assim? Claro que eu quero! — Julinho se ajeitou de forma a conseguir levantar um pouco para olhar Reinaldo nos olhos. — É o apelido que você me deu!

 

Reinaldo ainda parecia sem jeito.

 

— Mas e se você odiar o que significa? — Ele perguntou numa voz baixinha.

 

— Só se for um xingamento, o que eu sei que não é. Fala logo, Reinaldo.

 

Ele hesitou mais um pouco. Pegou uma de suas mãos na sua, entrelaçando os dedos, mantendo os olhos concentrados nisso.

 

— É… Meio que um apelido inventado. Não tem um significado tão certo. É tipo um diminutivo pra--- Pra barriga.

 

— Barriga?

 

— É, tipo--- — Ele se demorou, buscando a palavra certa. — _Pancho._ Pança.

 

Julinho demorou a assimilar o que isso significava.

 

— Reinaldo… Você tá me chamando de gordo?

 

— N-Não! — Reinaldo se sentou na cama com urgência, segurando o rosto de Julinho e o olhando nos olhos. — Não é isso! É carinhoso! Quer dizer que eu gosto! Eu--- Gosto muito da sua pancinha.

 

Julinho não respondeu nada, apenas o olhando, tentando compreender.

 

— Eu acho sua barriga charmosa. — Reinaldo completou.

 

— Você--- Chama o Maurílio de sol. E me chama por um diminutivo de barriga?

 

Reinaldo soltou seu rosto, desviando o olhar, os ombros caídos.

 

— Quando você bota assim--- É, é isso mesmo.

 

Silêncio.

 

E então Julinho começou a rir, fazendo Reinaldo se alarmar.

 

— Julinho, tá tudo bem… ? Eu te magoei… ?

 

— Não, corazón, tá tudo bem. É só--- Engraçado. — Se permitiu rir mais um pouco antes de completar. — Eu não acredito nisso. Mas isso é tão--- _Você._ Só você pra achar isso algo romântico.

 

— Não é um apelido tão incomum assim entre namorados, eu acho. — Reinaldo não parecia compreender e ainda queria se justificar, o que fez Julinho o puxar para um beijo demorado.

 

— Cê podia ter falado mais cedo que gostava da minha barriga, neném. — Falou depois do beijo, com um sorriso torto. — Eu ia ter certeza de só falar com você sem camisa.

 

Reinaldo corou.

 

— Ai, Julinho…

 

— Você é uma gracinha, sabia? — Sorriu, o que fez Reinaldo sorrir também.

 

Puxou ele de volta para deitar contra o seu peito.

 

 _Panshi._ Era meio ridículo, mas também perfeito.

 

Depois, Julinho ia ter um pequena crise ao perceber que todo mundo já tinha notado o apego de Reinaldo com sua barriga, mas por enquanto, só conseguia pensar que amava muito seus namorados e os detalhes únicos que os faziam ser quem eram.

 

Mesmo que Reinaldo tivesse gostos peculiares.


End file.
